This present invention relates to a net device. More specifically, this present invention relates to an improved portable net device which enhances portability and efficiently stops the flight of golf balls.
Various sports such as golf involve hitting or throwing projectiles such as golf balls toward a desired direction in a field. For practice purposes, it is desirable to capture the ball before it travels a large distance or strikes objects or people. Existing capturing structures include a net attached to the perimeter of a capturing frame and a rigid support frame attached to the capturing frame. The support frame is attached to the capturing frame and provides a base allowing the capturing structure to be disposed on the ground.
A disadvantage of such structure is that they cannot be easily folded and efficiently stored. This is because both the support frame and the capturing frame must be properly folded and placed in a container. Further use of a capturing frame and a supporting frame makes such structures more expensive to manufacture and harder to carry due to increased weight.
There is, therefore, a need for a golf net device which can be easily folded and efficiently stored in a container. There is also a need for such a golf net to be easy to assemble and easy to carry. Preferably, such a golf net device should be easy to manufacture by using fewer parts, light in weight and less expensive.